Lazarus Merikh
Lazarus Merikh is a grave digger on a war torn island in the Grand Line, where he was feared as the Undertaker and was often known simply as Dead Man. As he has eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi, he became a Reviving Man who was already killed once by the ravages of war. After years of fighting, and disease spreading through the population, life has finally been extinguished throughout the island, leaving Merikh alone with his job. Appearance Merikh is a tall, gangly man, who has long black hair. Despite being so skinny, he is also extremely muscular, thanks to the physical nature of his work, and the fact that there were always more bodies to bury. He died when he was around 30 years old, but thanks to his Devil Fruit and his strong work ethic, his soul found his body very quickly. Because of this, his body was still whole when he rose up once again, unlike the previous user of the fruit. Due to a total lack of sunshine, as well as the effects of him dying, his body is deathly pale. On his face, he wears an iron mask whenever he is working, together with steel gauntlets that go up to his elbows, steel greaves that start as boots and reach his knees. Aside from that, he also wears a black shirt that has nearly rotted away, barely covering his chest while leaving his abdomen exposed, and a pair of jeans. Because he died on the job, his face, hands, and feet were all sweaty under their armour as he laid there dead. As a result, those areas of his body began to decay before he revived, while the rest of his body had yet to start the process. Following his coming back to life, this decay was slowed significantly, however, parts of his face, hands, and feet are still a mouldy green colour. After 12 years, his fingertips now have bone showing through the skin. Personality Merikh has a cold personality, enjoying solitude. Other people find it difficult to be around him, as he doesn't talk much, and will just sit still, staring into nothingness for hours on end when he doesn't have anything to do. This ominous chill that people feel when around him is part of the reason why he is so feared by the inhabitants of the island where he works. Because he doesn't have any interests to keep him busy when he has some time off, he gets very focused and driven when given a task, and only seems to truly enjoy himself when he is labouring away at something. He does, however, quite enjoy his work as a grave digger. History Synopsis Equipment *'Lady Maria': Both his weapon and his tool, Lady Maria appears to be made of two long, rigid steel saws that have been joined together, turning it into a double edged sword with viscous teeth along both sides. At the bottom, there is a long haft without any guard. The blade of this sword is about as tall as Merikh himself, though including the haft, is about two feet taller than him. Despite its size, Merikh wields it with ease, using it both to strike down anybody who should attack him, as well as to dig graves. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Fighting Style Other Skills Behind The Scenes *He is partially based off of The Undertaker from WWE professional wrestling. *His appearance is based off of Slader from Nanatsu no Taizai. *His name is a variant spelling of a Persian name that potentially means "death" or "slaughter". *His birthday is the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year, playing on his theme of darkness. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans